infamousfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
InFamous: Sly Threat Chapter 1: Meeting
This is the inFamous RP called inFamous: Sly Threat. It is chapter one of the series. In the city The setting is Leonardo Simon, Emma Thompson, TJ Green are roaming around in New Spire trying to put up posters about conduitism. Suddenly 2 D.U.P trucks appear and they go into hiding. Leo: "Guys do you want to fight them? Or just run? I don't feel like fighting right now... Emma? TJ? What do you guys think?" Emma: "Are you really gonna let them lock up our kind just for being themselves? I say we fight. TJ?" Tom: "I say we murder them... Let's go..." So the three jump out to face the D.U.P trucks and the battle starts. Leo runs out into the open and shoots an Ice-Fire missile at one of the trucks but it does no '' ''damage. Leo: ''"Shit! Emma!! Use your dream shot!!" Emma: "That's not how it's called." 'Emma creates a fog around her hand and creates arrows from it that hit the truck. It creates a hole in the truck.' 'A D.U.P soldier shouts, "BIOTERRORIST!!" and 7 D.U.P soldiers come out the damaged truck. Tom shoots a glass shard into one of the D.U.P soldiers head.' Tom: "Gotcha, Leo, light em' up." Leo: Mhm, nice shot Em. 'Leo uses Ice Launch into the air and uses his signature ice breath freezing all the remaining enemies in burning ice. You can hear their muffled screams as they burn to their death. ''' Leo: Someone get the OTHER TRUCK!! Lands on the ground and creates and i ce dome to block out the remaining D.U.P soldiers Concrete and wood attacks. Emma: "Leo, TJ, step aside please."Emma surrounds the trucks with fog. You can hear the D.U.P Soldiers slowly drop as they fall asleep. Leo: Comes out of the Ice dome celebrating. ''YES!! Emma! You're a life saver oh my goodness. ''sits on ground exhausted. The area flashes with orange light when a beam of dangerous radiations create an explosion in the middle. Adam: Did you see that, wooohoooo It was a BOOM, hey guys, forget the D.U.P. trucks, I'm the real threat here. Adam was no far than two buildings away, watching the three conduits staring at him in confusion. Tom: Fuck, i wanted to do that. Tom just realised who caused the explosion. Wait, Adam? Woah, whats up dude! That explosion was AMAZING! Leo: Hm? You look weak... Ice launches to the roof you are at the freezes the whole thing ''INSTANT FREEZE!! ''falls to ground ''No biggie... Emma: "Tom, amazing, really? Nothing says epic more then a blast that could kill so many people, right?" (Talks sarcastically) Tom: Who cares? There just humans, weak, pat hetic humans Leo: Yo Tom, shut up before I freeze you like I did that guy. They're not just humans. ''gives you angry glare Emma: "Tom, this is exactly the thinking that makes people think we're terrorists. Don't force me to change your thinking." Tom: I'm sorry, it's just that humans can be so... never mind. He looks down to the floor. '' '''BOOM! The Ice pillar which Adam's forzen in explodes. Adam: Dude the heat doesn't effect me, gotta admit though, it was "Cool" in there. (Adams laughs manically) Leo: ''is surprised by the sudden burst of his ice pillar ''hehe, you think you're tough.... ''punches ground and another giant ice pillar comes from ground shooting superheated shards of ice at you ''TAKE THIS!!! Tom: Leo, what the fuck are you doing? He's my friend! '''''Tom shoots a glass shard at Leo's leg. Leo: !!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!? turns around while pulling glass shard out leg and hits the ground to make ice come out leading to you Adam: NO-ONE HURTS MY FRIENDS, or at least people claming to be my friends who I don't really know, anyway, DIE''' Adam absorbs electrons from his environment and charges up to burst a beam of non-static electrical energy! BOOM! That should kill'em. Tom: Adam! Don't kill him, you may not remember me because, well, we never met but i seen you on t.v and all i can say is your AWESOME!!! Adam: I'm awesome? Oh thank you I'm flattered! But still, what's your name again? Tom: I never said it but it's Tom or TJ if you want to call me that. ''Tom leans in for a handshake.'' ''Leo emerges from the hiding spot as Tom and Adam are talking'' Leo: Whew, that could've maybe injured me... Can't believe you expected me to be dead... Tom... stop talking to this dude.... Adam: Reaches two of his wrap tentacles and uses them to shake the hands of both Thomas and Leonardo, My name is Adam Samar Idigr Beltway, nice to meet you ''Then he gave a shy smile.'' ''Leo shakes his hand while looking away'' Leo: Whatever.... I'm Leonardo... Tom: yeah, he's got a really cool power and the chick makes people sleep or something. '''An Ice Cream Truck passes nearby. Adam: Shoots the truck down, ICE CREAM, ALL MINE! '''see ya guys........... Tom: They got any Vanilla? I like Vanilla. Leo: Where do you think you're going? You're going to fight them. ''points to oncoming D.U.P trucks. Plants foot in ground and makes ice trail catch up to Adams foot and catches him making him not able to move Tom, Emma let's leave these guys to Adam.. '' '' Tom: Leo, fuck you. Tom claps his hands together and sprays millions of tiny shards at Leo knocking him to the floor, bleeding heavily. Adam: Why do you hate me so much? Adam breaks the ice shard holding his foot. '''''Leo's body breaks apart Leo: Ice clone!! smirks then shoots missiles at D.U.P trucks then running with Emma, leaving Tom and Adam to fight the D.U.P trucks. Adam swings awat, SEE YA GUYS! I hate DUPs. Tom: Do i have to do everything myself?!? Tom shoots a single glass shard at the wheels of the D.U.P trucks and they crash into a building then explode. Suddenly, a shadowy figure appears at the top of the very same building. Ray: Well what do we have here, a few primes, killing my slaves, time to die... Flash, another figure appears that literally punches a D.U.P. Agent, knocking his helmet right off his Head. Kurtis: Clear a space boy, you're not alone. Tom: great, now who are you? Ray: The more the merrier. Kurtis: Seriously Tom haven't you ever heard of Kurtis Percival? Me? The great Spark of Seattle? The Pyrotechnic Man? The Light of Night? The Discharge? Doesn't any of these names ring a bell? Haven't you heard of the vigilante who roams the night? DUDE, I RISK MY LIFE FOR CONDUITS! Tom: nope. Doesn't ring a bell. Howdo you know my name? And you up there, why are you calling the dup troops your "slaves"? Suddenly a figure in a hoodie with a bandana comes out of thin air to blast a molecule disintegrater beam at the Ray on the building '' ''Ray dodges it spitting acid at the hoodie dude but he also dodges it Ray: Who might you be? Sterling: I'm Sterling! A.K.A The guy who's gonna kick you butt!! Then Sterling makes a dust storm toppling multiple D.U.P trucks and making the building crash down with Ray on top, little did he know that he already jumped over to the next building. Sterling: Just as I expected... You're strong... Tom: Sterl? Hey, i haven't seen you in like a year! Hows it going? Just as he said this Ray transformed into his monster form and spit acid everywhere Sterling: Haha What's u- flies out of the way flying pulling Tom with me and throwing him to Kurtis Sterling: Yo guys, let me distract him!! I'll hold him off! Run!! You guys cannot handle him, I'll follow you guys right after! ''Gathers dust in the area and starts shooting beast ''Sterling: GOO!!